


Honey, I’m Home!

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Roommates, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: Two Roommates that may not get along, finally push each other’s buttons just enough for possibly more then roommates!
Relationships: roommates to lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Honey, I’m Home!

Honey, I’m Home!   
(Slightly Tsundere)  
MF4A

N- Nora  
O- Oliver

N- Honey, I’m home (says extremely sarcastic)

SFX : Drop keys on table 

O- You think you’d get new material by now.. It’s dumb and you’re going to make me mess up in this game. So childish, Nora…

N- You’d think you would have removed the stick from your ass by now, seeing as we’ve been roommates for two years, but guess not. For once, you don’t have to be so irritable. 

O- I’m trying to play this… Are you done talking yet??

N- Yes Oliver, I am. I’ll be out until late anyway.. I have a date.

O- *laughs* A date? Who would wanna take out a brat like you? I feel sorry for him… 

N- Thanks for your input, although It’s very much not needed. This is actually our second date for your information.   
I’d suggest going to the bathroom now if you have to go because I have to shower and get ready. 

O- I’m good.. Or maybe I should try to pee seeing as you’re gonna need all the time you can to not look like… that. 

N- You’re an asshole. 

SFX: Nora stomps to the bathroom. Shower turns on with loud music playing in the background. 

O- Yeesh, why the fuck is her music so loud? (Bangs on bathroom door loudly) Ayyy, turn it down it’s annoying!! 

SFX: Shower turns off, music gets louder, blow dryer noise 

O- You were in there forever!!! 

N- I did ask if you needed to use the bathroom first… just leave me be, I have to go get ready. I really don’t have time for your negative vibes tonight Oll. (Slams bedroom door)

O- Fuckin’ pain in the ass, I swear she is…

SFX: Nora opens door and walks to the kitchen almost ready to leave for date 

O- Oh wow.. (on mic) damn boys, i-uh, I gotta go, I’ll be back later *takes off headset* Wow… Nora, you look … hot. *nervous cough* uhh, fine.. you look fine. 

N- Right…. thanks 

SFX: Nora's phone rings she answers, talks shortly, hangs up and walks to her room and slams her door

O- Hmm… what was that? Should I knock? Nahh. You don’t care. You don’t care Oliver, Stop it. Fuck, is she crying?? I think.. I think she’s crying. 

SFX- Oliver knocks, Nora says Go Away! Oliver opens door and walks in anyway..

N- Oliver get out!!! Get out, get out!!! (Crying loudly)

O- What’s wrong? Why are you crying????

N- Why the fuck do you care?! 

O- I….Uh, I don’t.. But you’re crying, so at least tell me what’s wrong, and then I’ll go back to my game with the boys… 

N- Please leave me alone, Oll.

O- I’m trying to Nora, just tell me why you’re crying. What’s so bad that you’re ugly crying, and I DO mean ugly crying (chuckles)

N- You’re not helping, just Go! He fucking stood me up ok?? I got ready for nothing, and he just said he’s not coming… No reason, nothing.. Now please... go. 

O- Uhhhhh. Hm. Well uh, he’s probably a loser anyway. Do you wanna come play with us? I have a second controller… I guess.

N- You don’t even like that I’m on the same planet as you, why would you want to game with me? You hate me….

O- I mean, you’re crying pretty loud, and it’s gonna distract me. Why not just come out here, and stop crying at least? I’ll even show you how to play. 

N- Are you messing with me, or are you being serious? I’m really upset Oll, I don’t want this to be some twisted way of you picking on me on the mic with your friends or something. 

O- I can mute them if you’re uncomfortable you dork. I mean it.. get out of bed, stop crying.. I’m gonna have a drink.. what uhh, what would you like? 

N- Hmm.. I’m actually gonna go pour myself a very large glass of wine… did you just want me to grab you a drink? Maybe a beer?

O- Beer sounds good. I’ll go set up the game for us and tell the guys you’re gonna be playing too.. Please for the love of God stop crying though… 

SFX - Oliver closes the door. Nora changes into a football hoodie and yoga pants. Opens door, walks to kitchen and grabs the beer, pours the wine and walks over to couch and sits across from Oliver.

N- Grabbed ya 2 beers so you don’t have to get up if we’re in the middle of the game or something. I have no idea how to play this though. 

O- Thanks, and I’ll explain it to you. You can’t be that bad… also, leave it to you to wear the rival football team of mine on your hoodie. 

N- Well yes, because my team is better… and anyway, I didn’t want to stay in that dress and those heels any longer… but I spent too long on my hair and makeup to take it off, so I’m playing looking like this, so don’t be mean. 

O- First of all, your team is not better so we’re going to end this convo now, because we'll get Into another hour long heated football debate, and you’re too stubborn to admit you’re wrong so… yeah… secondly, you do realize the guys can’t see you through the screen right? It’s just me. They can hear you on the mic, but there’s no video. You don’t look bad tho.. ANYWAY… these are the controls, press this to move, this to dodge, this to jump and this to attack.

N- I already don't remember anything you just showed me, but let’s try this. Let me just top off my glass of wine here….. perfect! 

SFX : Noras phone rings

N- Uhh he’s calling…

O- Don’t answer!! 

N- I haveeee to. I need to know what he wants. “Hello?”.. Why are you calling me after canceling our date? No.. don’t come over and explain.. you’re almost here?! Uhh well my roommate is here, so anything you need to say you can say in front of him… five minutes? Got it. Bye. “ Ok Oll, I know we’re not exactly friends, but he’s coming over to explain, and I really don’t want to hear it. So please, please can you intimidate him… or make it seem like he messed up, and it’s too late or something? Pleaseeeee????

O- Damnit Nora. I just wanted to play with the guys... You’re a pain in the ass I swear. Fine, fine.. let me tell the boys I’ll just be on later. (Sighs loudly)

SFX: Knocking on Door

N- Shit.. what do I do? 

O- Uhh, answer the door?

N- Thanks Captain Obvious… but what do I say? I just want him to leave, I don’t care why he’s sorry..

O- We'll figure it out. Just open the door, we'll go from there.

— In walks date—

N- Listen, I really don’t care to hear why you weren’t coming tonight.. I gave you a chance to explain before, and you just said you weren’t coming.. 

—Guy gets a bit handsy with Nora grabbing her arm pretty tightly making Oliver get up off the couch. Guy says he was at the bar with his friend and they decided to drink but he felt bad so he ubered over here because he’s drunk. Nora asks him to let go of her arm. he’s drunk and just wants him to leave — 

O- C’mon dude.. let’s go, she asked you to leave and quite frankly, I’m not liking the grip you have on her arm..

Date Guy: And who are you?

O- I’m the roommate.. I’m also the guy that’s two seconds away from dragging your ass out of my fucking apartment. I’m fine with doing this the hard way, but I’d suggest you leave. She'll call you tomorrow IF she feels like it. 

SFX: guy grumbles something about needing to wait for another Uber but then decides to leave. Door opens then closes. 

O- You sure know how to pick them! 

(Nora looks like she’s about to burst into tears)

O- Uhh no please not the crying again.. Uhh, I’m sorry. Did he hurt you or something? Uhh… there there *pats Nora on shoulder*

N- *crying again* Oll, that fucking scared me okay?… Please, no jokes about me not knowing how to pick them… I'm just really shaken up. 

— nora sits on couch and Oliver sits down next to her.. she leans into his shoulder and crys—

O- Uhh it’s okay he’s gone.. you’re ok.. did he hurt you, he didn’t hurt you right? Sorry he was an asshole but hey, he got scared of me at least.. right? I’m sure he’s not gonna bother you again..

N- I’m okay. *rubs arm*

O- No you’re not, your arm is really red!! Oooh if I had known he grabbed you that hard, I really would have given him something to be scared of.

N- Stop I’m okay. You don’t need to fight any battles for me, but thanks for being here at least. I think I’m just gonna go lie down and watch a movie, maybe cry a bit more. 

O- Well... do you want some company?

N- Meaning who?? 

O- Pretty sure I’m the only other person here so.. me?

N- Uhh I thought you hate me, but you know what, nothing about this night is normal, so if you want, come watch the movie in my room.

O- Not sure how I’m gonna get through whatever romcom you’re going to cry to.

N- Romcom? I’m watching John Wick…

O- Seriously? Huh didn’t see that coming.. I actually really like that movie.

Sfx both walk to her room door opens

N- Can you go grab me some more wine? That’s the toll you owe for watching a movie with me tonight. (giggles) 

O- Not sure you need too much, but give me your glass and I’ll get you one more.

N- Deal. Here ya go.

O- Here’s your glass of wine.. did you start the movie already without me? That’s kind of unfair since I paid a wine toll…

N- All’s fair in love and war. 

O- Is this love or war? 

N- Neither, just my bed.. and I make the movie rules and I wanted to start it. 

O- Fine uh, you want me to sit down here or? 

N- Why not just come lie down and watch the movie like a normal person? 

O- Uhh ok. Yeah I’ll just.. lay right here ok? 

N- You feelin alright? You’re acting weird.. well different than usual. And yes, I’m aware this entire day has been super wonky but like, how else did you plan on watching a movie besides laying down in my bed? I don’t even have a chair in here! 

O- Please just be quiet and watch the movie. Do you always have to annoy me? It’s all you do. 

N- Got it. There’s the normal Oliver everyone knows and loves(said sarcastically). Can you get that folded blanket by your feet? It’s too cold in here. 

O- You know, you complain a lot.. 

N- (mocks O) “You know, you complain a lot”

O- You’re lucky you’re having a bad night.. or else I’d… well you’re just lucky.

N- Why am I lucky? 

O- Just watch the movie dork.

N- I’m just gonna say it again Ol, what did you mean by I’m lucky? Or else what… huh… *sheets rustling as N crawls over and very seductively straddles O*

O- WHAT ARE YOU DOING NORA?? You’re straddling me! 

N- What’s the or else? It kinda sounds like a lil threat, well I’m right here. Right in front of you. Or… else…. what? 

O- We’re both tipsy Nora, I was kidding around..

N- Okay…(starts to climb off Oliver) *coughs* “Pussy” *coughs*

O- What did you say? Did you just..

N- I called you a Pussy.

O - I don’t have time for this.. I’m going to my room. 

N - I’m not surprised. Always one to run away from your problems…

Sfx Oliver slamming the door stomping towards his room.

O - The fucking nerve of her. Fuck. Why does she get under my skin so much? Maybe I should just tell her. I should just get it out of the way, and just fucking tell her I’m into her. No, no. Don’t be stupid… Roommate.. She's your roommate….. Fuck it..I’m gonna do it. Things can’t be worse at this point.

Sfx Oliver stomps back to Nora's room and open the door

O - I’m gonna talk, You’re gonna listen. You are the most annoying, bratty, loud, unorganized and lazy roommate I have ever had.. You eat all the good snacks and leave me with the lousy ones… The amount of times I have to explain to my friends why this side of the house is always a mess is embarrassing, but you know what Nora? I’m fucking crazy about you… 

N - Uhh.. what?

O - Yeah.. and tonight, when you said you had a date, well, it got me so angry… but I couldn’t tell you no. But now I can. He made you cry tonight. I hate seeing you upset or tense from work, or any form of discomfort you express. As much as we pick on each other, I could never hate you. I’ve been in love with you for months.. I’m talking months.. Ever since the 4th of July party where you were determined to be champion of beer pong. You won all right, but I will never forget how much you regretted it the next morning. It was so cute to see you so determined to win. You must have beat 7-8 people, and not one of them saw it coming. (Laughs) What I’m trying to say is… this is me laying it out there for you. I pick on you because it’s my way of showing I care.. and I really, really care. 

N - I did kick ass at that party, huh?… 

Sfx Oliver walks over towards Nora, sits down on the bed

N - Why are you so close?

O - Well, this is the part where I kiss you.

Sfx of kissing and mmms 

N - Omg… This night just doesn’t stop with the curveballs.. Are you sure?? Like, you really want to be kissing me?

O - Shut up. Come sit in my lap.

Sfx blankets rustling; Nora sits in Oliver’s lap.. kissing and mmms

N - Damn you’re a great kisser but.. can we stop for a second?

O - Yeah of course.. are you okay? 

N- Yes I just need to ask you something.. I just want to know if you actually meant what you said.. this isn’t some joke right?

O - I mean everything I’ve said about liking you. I can’t get you out of my mind most of the time. I still think your taste in football and most men suck but… 

Sfx Nora smacks him in a silly way

O- Heyyy ouch! I’ll give you a break with the men part since I'd say yours truly is a lovely catch, but I’m not backing off about your terrible football team! (Laughs)

N - Alright well… I’ve liked you for a bit too. But I can’t tell if it’s more of a love than hate thing. You really are a sarcastic jerk at times and it’s so annoying, but then I find myself wanting you to pin me down on my bed and just… mmmm. 

O - Oh really? Hmm, do you want me to fuck you Nora? 

N - Yes, please. Right now. 

O - Someone's horny.

N- Hush!! 

O - Ok well.. First I’m going to slowly take off your top, and start kissing down your neck like this (kissing).. don’t be shy babe. I’m not scared of a belly, you’re beautiful whatever you look like. You really are.. mmm next I’m gonna kiss your stomach (kissing) and I’ll stop right here at your hips. Now what?

N - Let me take off your shirt. But I also wanna take off your pants so you’re just in your underwear. 

O - You can do whatever you’re comfortable with. 

N - I plan on it. 

O - Hmm, what’s that grin for? 

N - Oh Nothing. Just wanted to see what kind of boxers these were. Can you go back to kissing me?

O - Oh yeah. (Both kissing) Mmm. I really like kissing you. That little lip bite thing you do is making me crazy. Fuck. Can I slide your pants off now?

N - Yes, please. 

O - You’re beautiful. I hope you know that. I’m gonna kiss up these legs to these wonderful thighs. Oh, these thighs mmm. I’m just gonna come back up and kiss you for a bit while you just lay here against me. 

Sfx kissing and mmms

N - I’m gonna take off my bra and panties and I hope you join me by taking off your boxers. I wanna familiarize our bodies. I wanna gently run my hands on your chest and your thighs, and over your cock. 

O - Damn Nora, Just hearing you talk like this is gonna make me fucking rock hard. Boxers are coming off! Lay down on your back when you’re done please…

N - Mmm like this?

O - You’re fucking gorgeous. If you want, you can put your hand on my cock and feel exactly what you do to me. But right now, I’m gonna kiss these beautiful breasts. Mmm let’s start with this one (kissing and little sucking noise for nipple) Mmm do you like that? Your nipples are getting so hard.. I think they like my tongue. Now, let me give some attention to this one (kissing and little sucking noise for other nipple) Mmmm. God these are beautiful. I’m just gonna take them both in my hands and massage them a bit okay babe?

N - (moaning) You’re really good at this… mmmm…. and your cock is very, very hard. Hopefully you like me slowly stroking it like this. Mmm. Can you do me a favor now and lay on your back? 

(Nora gets up to open a drawer and closes it)

N - Do you mind if I take charge for a lil bit? 

O - Be my guest baby, but there’s that grin again.. hmm. It’s sexy. 

N - Can you put your hands above your head for me? 

O - Yeah, sure thing. Whatcha trying to do?

Sfx of Nora clicking handcuff around Oliver’s wrist to headboard

O - AYYY! What are you doing??? 

Sfx other handcuff clinks on headboard as well

N - I just thought since you’re always mean to me, maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine, huh? 

O - Nora… what the fuck? 

N - Oh hush, it’s just some handcuffs. It’s not like I’m going to leave you here bound to my bed… I’m just going to make this a little bit of a tease for you.. until you beg me to stop. 

O - Oh no, please Nora I’m already so horny.

N - Shhh.. I know. Let me just climb on top of you and just slide your dick across the lips of my pussy… let you feel how wet you’ve made me.

O - (moans) 

N - Now I’m going to just slowly grind on it but not let you inside me just yet. Mmm, do you like feeling my wet pussy grinding against your throbbing cock? 

O - Nora please, please let me fuck you. Holy shit. I wanna grab your hips and fuck you so hard right now.

N - Ohhh poor baby. I think you can handle a bit more teasing.. 

O - (moaning)

N - Mmm let me just grind nice… and … slow… mmm. You really do feel so good. I’m sorry you’re cuffed to the bed. Do you think I’ve teased you enough? 

O - YES!!! Yes.. please uncuff me. (Whimpers) Please. I need you. 

N - Very well. 

Sfx unlocks the handcuffs

O - *grabs Nora and pins her down on her back* Are we still going to keep this all’s fair in love and war? Because I’m gonna make both of us win baby, both of us are gonna win. (Loud moan) I’ve got you pinned beneath me, I think it’s your turn to be teased. I’m gonna just kiss right here on your thighs.. slowly kiss inward towards this pussy.. mmm. Now I’m gonna take my tongue... and lick your pussy nice.. and.. slow.. and now.. I’m gonna suck on your clit. 

Sfx cunnilingus noises

N - (moaning and squirming in pleasure)

O - That’s a good girl. Mmm. You like this. That’s good to know. I’ll make sure we do this next time… if you want a next time?

N - Yessssssss. Oh yesss. 

O - Good Girl. Mmm you’re getting very close.. I can feel it. Mmm. No no baby. You’re not cumming like this. That was how I teased you. Now, how do you want me to fuck you? 

N - However you’ve imagined. Although.. you teasing me like that was so mean. I’m so horny, I just want you inside of me already. Please.

O - Mmm, this time just lay on your back. Let’s just let our bodies groove together. I’m gonna slowly slide myself into you just… like … this.. (moans loudly)

N - (moan and little whimper) Oh my God mmmm. Oh you slid in so nicely. Probably because you got me so wet. Fuck.

O - Do you want me to slide the rest in? I’m only halfway and you’re so tight. 

N - Yes, slowly. (Moan)

O - (moan) Oh baby.. ohhhhh. Fuck. I’m almostttttt in… there we go. This is all of me.. are you ok?

N - Oh yessss. You feel amazing. I just wanna move my hips with yours.

O - I’m gonna slowly slide in and out while I suck on your nipples. Judging by how wet you are, and the fact that I can basically feel my heartbeat in my cock, we’re both going to cum pretty soon. Let me get you there baby. Mmmm. 

N - This .. feels.. so .. good (mmmm) a bit faster please. Mmm yes just like that. Cum in me..

O - Ok baby, but how close are you? I can’t hold it much longer you’re so fucking tight. You feel like heaven. 

N - Close baby, try to cum with me.

O - Fuck.. I’m gonna cum really soon I just wanna fuck you so fucking good. (Grunting a bit) (still being caring and tender with her)

N - Cumming baby, I’m cumming!!

O - ME TOO FUCK! That’s it baby cum all over this cock that’s itttt. Fuck, oh God here’s my cum Nora. All for you. (Orgasm) 

Sfx Heavy breathing and a few kisses

N - I take it back.

O - Take what back?

N - You’re not a pussy.

O - (laughs) I told you… I just needed a little bit of your sass I guess. You wanna come sleep in my bed or something? 

N - Nahh, I want you to stay right here. Round 2 tomorrow morning? 

O - If you can handle all of this (chuckles) I’ll make breakfast. And Nora? I’m glad I finally said something.


End file.
